My Sweet Lullaby: I'm Sorry That I've Forgotten
by zoey zink
Summary: Read if you are feeling sad. 3 separate shots of a lullaby being sung. Petunia realises something one night. How does she remember what she had forgot? Family comes first.


**I have no idea why I'm writing this but I am in a sad mood so I decided to write a sad one-shot. Anyway, here it is…**

1963 – Evans household

"_Don't fear the dark, I'll hold your hand,_

_There is a light, there is a spark._

_Dream now my child, the sweetest of dream,_

_I tell you 'good night,' but it's 'I love you' I mean._

_If you cannot find me, just close your eyes,_

_And I will sing you my sweet lullaby."_

Marie Evans finished the last verse with a smile as she looked at her two little girls. Petunia, who was 5, and little Lily who was 3. Her daughters were her world.

"Good night darlings. I'll see you in the morning. Remember always that I love you and that family comes first," she told her children.

There was a mumbled chorus of "G'night mum," before both Lily and Petunia yawned and closed their eyes. Marie smiled and closed their bedroom door while whispering, "Good night my flowers."

1981 – Potter household

James Potter smiled to himself as he watched his wife, Lily, sing to their young son Harry.

"_Don't fear the dark, I'll hold your hand,_

_There is a light, there is a spark._

_Dream now my child, the sweetest of dream,_

_I tell you 'good night,' but it's 'I love you' I mean._

_If you cannot find me, just close your eyes,_

_And I will sing you my sweet lullaby."_

He saw the smile on Lily's face as she put a sleeping Harry into his crib. She turned around and went to James. He pulled her into a peaceful hug and said, "That was beautiful, love. Did you make that up?"

"No, my mum used to sing it to Tuney, er, Petunia and I when we were younger. She always told us that family was the most important thing. It broke her heart when Petunia and I went our separate ways. I wish that things had turned out differently…" Lily trailed off wistfully, a few tears running down her face.

"Shh, it's alright Lils," said James soothingly as he rubbed her back. "How about this, we can ask Dumbledore if he could arrange for us to visit your sister so that you can at least talk to her. She has a son who is Harry's age, right? I think that Harry should meet his cousin."

"Oh, James that's a wonderful idea! I can't believe that _I _didn't think of it! Who are you and what have you done with James Potter?" she asked jokingly.

"Gasp! I am appalled Miss Evans! That's 10 points from Gryffindor and I'll have you know that I was _always _the idea man!" James said dramatically.

Lily rolled her eyes but was giggling at her husband's antics. "Whatever, _Professor._ By the way, Mr. Ideas, are we carving the pumpkins tomorrow? Halloween is in 2 days."

"Sure, but… TAG! You're it!" said James as he poked Lily in the side and ran down the stairs as quietly as he could. He was laughing when he reached the bottom, happy to forget that his family was being targeted. Happy to play childish games with his love.

"James! You're going to wake Harry!" Lily whispered loudly, but she was laughing too.

"Come and get me Evans!" said James. Lily rolled her eyes before following him down the stairs. He was standing in front of the couch when Lily pushed him down and climbed onto his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. She leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips before pulling back and saying, "It's Potter now, Potter."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

1985 – Dursley household

Petunia was making her way to the kitchen late one night for a glass of water when she heard a tiny voice coming from the cupboard under the stairs. Her nephew.

When Vernon had first suggested this as a sleeping place for their unexpected charge, Petunia had been a bit apprehensive. But after a few words from her husband about how this would 'help take the freakishness out of him' she had agreed.

The truth was, she never, _never, _looked her nephew in the eyes, _'Lily's eyes' _she thought to herself, because she was too afraid of was she would see.

Petunia was about to rap her knuckles on the door and tell him to be quiet when she heard the words that he was singing in his fragile and broken child voice. Words that made her stop dead. Words that made her heart clench and tears come to her eyes. _'No. I will not cry. It is in the past.' _She told herself.

"_Don't fear the dark, I'll hold your hand,_

_There is a light, there is a spark._

_Dream now my child, the sweetest of dream,_

_I tell you 'good night,' but it's 'I love you' I mean._

_If you cannot find me, just close your eyes,_

_And I will sing you my sweet lullaby."_

But then her nephew whispered in his small voice something that she almost didn't hear.

"I'm sorry for whatever I did but I promise that if you give me my mum and dad I'll be good. I'll never get into trouble, I promise. Please mum, please dad, please save me from here. Please, I'll be good." He was sobbing by the end of his plea, sniffling as he tried to get the words out.

It was too much for Petunia. She placed a hand over her own mouth to stifle her own sobs and quickly walked back upstairs, drink forgotten. She was sitting in the bathroom while still fighting completely bursting into tears when she heard her mother's voice from the past saying,

"_Remember always that I love you and that family comes first."_

What would her mother say if she were still alive? Oh god, what would Lily? The last thought was too much and she finally let go and allowed the tears to spill out of her eyes and down her face. How had she forgotten? _Family comes first. _It was her mother's motto. How had she forgotten that her nephew, Harry, _was _her family as much as Vernon or Dudley?

Petunia wrapped her arms around herself as she cried. Rocking slightly back and forth she whispered,

"I'm sorry mum. I'm sorry that I forgot. I, I am so sorry Lily that I abandoned you. I am so sorry that I forgot." This proclamation had her crying even harder. Petunia made her way toward her bedroom. Laying down, she quieted her sobs though the tears still ran heavily. Just before she fell asleep, she quietly sang the old lullaby to herself, feeling extremely sad and happy at the same time.

"_Don't fear the dark, I'll hold your hand,_

_There is a light, there is a spark._

_Dream now my child, the sweetest of dream,_

_I tell you 'good night,' but it's 'I love you' I mean._

_If you cannot find me, just close your eyes,_

_And I will sing you my sweet lullaby."_

"I'm sorry Harry," was she said before she fell asleep, already planning to tell Vernon tomorrow that Harry would be moving into the second bedroom. She owed it to her mother and sister. She owed it to her nephew.

"Good night, Lily," she sighed as she finally fell asleep.

"…_I tell you 'good night,' but it's 'I love you' I mean…"_


End file.
